Bite Me
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: Weiss is a regular human being who "accidentally" runs into a vampiric Yang one night. After that little incident, their once normal lives takes a turn for the worst. Good grief...


**Author's Note**

**Hello Readers! Koda here with a new story! This is going to be one of my so called "side projects". That means I won't be working on this as much as my other story. Once in a while I'll work on this but not all the time. Also, I'm on vacation so I typed this out while I didn't have anything to do. The next chapter of my other story "Amnesiac" should come by sometime this week or next week. I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, I really wanted to do another Freezerburn(also Ladybug) story so that's why I typed this up. This is obviously going to be an AU story. I'll always type up AU stories because that's what I work well with. Characters will be OOC so if you don't like that then don't read. This is going to be third person POV. I'd prefer first person POV but I wanted to try something different.**

**This story is a supernatural AU, meaning it's gonna have all that supernatural crap. Mainly, vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. No, this isn't going to be anything like "Twilight". I never liked the books or the movies. Sorry "Twilight" fans. I might add other creatures/demons into this story, I don't know yet. **

**After you're done reading this story, let me know what you think by reviewing. Good or bad is fine by me. I accept constructive criticism. Alright, that's enough talk. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY...**

* * *

**Bite Me**

**Prologue**

_There are many fairytales about creatures, demons, and monsters. They all end up as a happy ending. They die and everyone lives happily ever after. There are many stories about those said monsters being in a relationship with a human being and that they live happily ever after. Not everyone lives happily ever after. The world is not as cliche as you think it is. The world is dark, cruel, and broken. No one lives happily ever after and no one ever will..._

* * *

Before time began(1), Vampires have treated humans as their slaves. Their personal "blood-tanks". Humans were too afraid to speak up as they know the consequence to such an action. Vampires were at the top of the throne. Then, the werewolves and shapeshifters and any other creature or demon. Humans were at the very bottom of the list because they were so weak, so very weak.

Humans lived a life of pain and suffering. Being tortured everyday. Most of them dying each day due to the vampires' need of blood. Vampires were the only ones who'd own humans as pets or slaves. Other creatures such as werewolves, disliked the idea and rather enjoy killing them right away.

It was forbidden to be in any type of relationship with a human. If other vampires found out that their kind was in a relationship with one, the both of them would die. Same goes for if they were in a relationship with any other creature. For vampires, you can only be in a relationship with another vampire. Anyone else will have you frowned upon and killed.

Vampires were always the rulers of the world...that is until the humans became tired. After the years of being tortured, the humans rose and began fighting back. They were not going to die without a fight and pretty soon they won. Human technology became bigger, better, and stronger and that stopped the demons from attacking them. Now, humans were no longer at the bottom of the list but at the top, knocking vampires of the throne.

Years later, the humans created a special group called, Seraphims(2), that were just for killing vampires. They'd go and hunt them down and kill them. Other humans formed a different group called the "Government Blood Providers"(GBP) and helped vampires by feeding them blood packs as long as they won't turn around and attack them.

Soon enough, vampires and other creatures were being taught in schools. They had signs on school walls warning students about vampires. There were private lessons given to boys and girls about resisting the lure that they were beginning to understand on fringes of their thoughts, resisting the cold beauty and delicate faces, the lovely manners and angelic voices that the vampires possessed.

Stuff like this had people end up making vampire romance novels that they love to read so very much as it was forbidden in reality. Though, most humans understand the difference between fantasy and reality, even if the books are very popular and alluring. Vampires are bloodsuckers, dangerous ones who preyed upon humanity. Everyone carried a small government-issued cross or stake, enchanted by magically-inclined government Seraphims, that could repel vampires. Everyone knew the basic rules. Never invite vampires into your home, never talk to a vampire, never become friends with a vampire. If one were to meet a friendly vampire, direct him or her to the GBP or a supermarket; basically just get the vampire away from you as fast as possible.

Of course, humans were taught how to defend themselves against other creatures also. And that's how the rest of life was like.

However, it isn't going to be like that forever...

* * *

Particularly one night, a little girl was walking the streets, alone. The said girl, was not aware of the dangers of being outside alone at night. Not that much people were out at night as they know what might happen if they were. Still, the girl continued to walk the streets without a care in the world. No one questioned her about being out alone. No one seemed to care that there was a little girl walking the streets. It was very quiet and the only sound outside were the sound of the girl's footsteps echoing on the clean pavement.

Then, slightly to her left, she saw her. A beautiful woman was standing, alone, in one of the more shadowed sides of the streets, her hair hiding her eyes, her skin so pale it seemed almost alabaster in the in the moonlight, her figure well-proportioned, her clothes expensive and well-made. The little girl caught herself just staring at the woman before approaching her.

The woman stared down at the girl with her glowing, red eyes, in hunger. Her fangs popped out, waiting to attack the little girl.

"Ah," she said. "Why are you standing there alone?"

The vampire blinked, taken aback by such a question. She then spoke. "I should be asking you that." she said gruffly. "Why is a little girl like you walking out in the streets alone...at night? Don't you know of the dangers?"

"Yes," the girl said bluntly. "I was looking for a place to stay."

The vampire continued to stare the girl down but this time tilted her head in curiosity. Had the girl not known that she was a vampire yet? She should be showing fear!

"And why are you doing that?" the vampire asked.

"Because..." She looked down at her feet. "I don't have one."

_An orphan, _the woman thought. Still, she didn't care. Food is food and she was hungry. It didn't matter how cute and small and lonely this little girl was. She can just end her misery here!

"Well it's not good walking out here by yourself," she told the girl. "Especially at night. You never know what might be after you or...who." Her lips twitched into a small smirk.

"You're a vampire," the girl said. "That's so cool!" Her silver eyes started sparkling and a wide grin formed on her face as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

The woman's eyes widened as her smirk faltered into a frown. How could this girl not be afraid?! She should be screaming or crying! She should start running! What the hell is wrong with this girl?! Hadn't anybody told her what vampires do to humans like her. She should be afraid! The woman hissed at the girl to try and stop her from her excitement. She continued to jump up and down.

"What the hell?!" she snapped. "You should be afraid! You should fear me! I'm a vampire! I kill human beings like you!" The vampire bared her fangs at the girl.

"I've never seen one up close!" the girl shouted as she stopped jumping. "Your teeth are also huge and you're very tall! This is so cool!"

By now the woman just stood there glaring down at the girl, no longer hungry but annoyed instead. How could this girl not be afraid? Vampires are the number one enemy to humans. She frowned.

"What's your name Miss Vampire?" the girl asked.

Before she knew it, the woman found herself answering such a stupid question. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"That's a pretty name!" the girl replied. "It's pretty just like you! I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose, like the flower...rose." She giggled.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's cuteness as she finally gave in. Should she really kill this innocent, little girl? She was harmless after all plus adorable. This girl did not deserve to die. The woman knows she's committing a crime but maybe she should do something different for a change, instead of killing innocent human beings all the time. Her eyes changed from red to lilac.

Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder. "That's so cool! You can even change eye color!"

"It only changes when depending on my mood," she told her. She paused then spoke again. "You said you don't have a home, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Right."

_I better not regret this, _she thought. "Then...if you don't mind...you can, um, stay with...m-me." She watched in amusement as silver eyes widened.

"R-Really?!" the girl asked in disbelief. The vampire nodded. "E-Even if I'm a human. I know you vampires don't like humans. It could get you in trouble."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, I don't care," she told the girl honestly. "Look, do you want to come along or what? If not, you're not going to run into another nice vampire like me."

Ruby nodded hesitantly not wanting to push onto the subject. Instead, she grabbed the vampire's hand and held it tightly. "Okay."

The woman picked the girl up and held her bridal style. Wings descended out of her back and began flapping about. The girl's eyes once again sparkled with wonder as she saw them. This woman had amazed the girl so much that she forgot what vampires could even do to a girl like her. Yet, she was not afraid. The woman then flew up into the air along with the girl and went home.

"I didn't vampires could fly!" she shouted. "Well...only in bat form but-"

The woman cut her off. "Not all of us vampires can fly like this," she replied. "Only a few can do this and I happen to be one of those few."

"That's awesome!"

"Keep your voice down!" She glared at the little girl. "People are trying to sleep and I don't want anyone to see me carrying you!"

"Sorry."

She smiled and continued to fly away. _This girl is making me soft, _she thought. _But it's worth it...__  
_

* * *

**(1) Dangnabbit! I made that sound so cliche! *face palm***

**(2) **an angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ardor, and purity**(These guys aren't really angels though, they're just an organization of humans who hunt down vampires. I just wanted to let you know what it meant if you were curious.)**

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's the end of the prologue. Many more to come soon! Like I said, I won't be working on this story that much since it is a side project but just be aware that I will update once in a while. I may even work on chapter one after I post up another chapter of "Amnesiac". **

**So how was the prologue? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love some feedback so please let me know. I do accept constructive criticism. Any questions please PM or Review me and I'll kindly answer them. If you liked this story, don't forget to favorite/follow and stick around.**

**Alright, that's about it. Til next time! Over and out!**


End file.
